


Songbird and the Outlaws

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: You are a gang leader up north where the van der Linde gang had just arrived. You have a plan to join forces. And realize that you might be falling for Dutch.
Relationships: Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Sing your song

You walk in as the band starts to play your opening number. You hear the obligatory wolf whistle and smile. You love the attention.  
You were wearing a deep blue dress that showed off your waist and cleavage well. Your makeup is done to the nines. You looked like the heavens had sent you.  
Or at least that's what Dutch thought.  
He had dragged the gang up north to escape the heat of the Pinkertons. What they found was a large town with a very high end.  
The van der Linde range had been there a week and Dutch decided he needed to relax. So, he went to the biggest saloon in town. Yours. Although he didn't know it was yours yet.  
He also didn't know that you were the leader of a gang yourself.  
All he knew right at that moment was that you were a goddess, even though he still hadn't heard you sing.  
"Hey, handsome have you got the time." The words you sang drifted from your lips to his ears and made him swallow.  
You were seduction incarnate.  
"Quite a doll ain't she Dutch?" Hosea, who had come with Dutch to keep him out of trouble, said underneath your song.  
Dutch only nodded, his mouth open, eyes locked on you.  
Hosea chuckled.  
"I'm here to kiss away any thoughts of your regret." You sang as your eyes locked with Dutch's.  
Said man's mouth shut with a chomp and he swallowed again. Damn you were beautiful.  
As you finished the first song you winked at Dutch, knowing exactly who he was. The wanted leader of the van der Linde gang.  
Your right-hand man, Walter, had told you all about the nefarious gang leader. You knew what a ladies man he was.  
You sang a few songs and the time passed. You had captivated Dutch's complete attention, as well as many of the other men.  
As the band started to play your last song you kept your gaze to Dutch's.  
"The afterglow that's down below, Is when I see your smile." Your sultry tones drifted and you did your rounds of the tables, walking in between and letting your hAnd wander on the patrons.  
You come up to Dutch and glide your hands down his chest, subsequently lifting his pocket watch from the pocket without him noticing.  
As your song ends you walk off to a door that leads behind the stage and bar, swaying your hips as you went.  
When you closed the door you saw Walter.  
"How'd it go boss?" Walter asked.  
All you did in response was smile and hold up the pocket watch, letting it swing casually.  
"Wow!" Walter huffed in amusement. "You really have him wrapped around your finger."  
"I think I had his friend too by the outlines of their pants." You chuckled as you moved past him. "Craig has an eye on them, and is watching for when they go back to their camp?"  
"'Course boss. He'll send his pup to tell us when they are there." Said, Walter.  
You hummed in appreciation as you looked down at the wanted poster for Dutch.  
…  
It was dark by the time you rode up on your horse to the van der Linde gang hideout. You played with the pocket watch you had taken from Dutch earlier that day.  
The rest of your men can up behind you and Walter. Once they stopped their horses you addressed them.  
"Alright boys, eyes on me!" You said with a clap of your hands. "Surround them and be my eyes okay!"  
"Yes ma'am!" They said in unison.  
"Good, now. Off your horses!" You ordered as you got off yours.  
You were wearing tight riding pants, a good shirt that showed off your goods with the sleeves rolled up. Your handy pistol at your side.  
You walked through the dense trees to the camp of the van der Linde gang. You easily snuck your way to the biggest tent.  
"Here! I think you dropped this." You said tossing the pocket watch at Dutch.  
Both men jumped at your words, but Dutch was able to catch the watch at the last second.  
"What? How did you...? Wait who are you? And how did you get into my camp!?"  
Dutch asked fervently, looking at you in shock for just a second before his face turned back to stern.  
"That I belong to you." You sang, jogging Dutch's memory of the singing you had done earlier in the evening.  
Dutch followed and looked you up and down, eyes catching on your open shirt.  
"You haven't answered my questions," Dutch said flatly. Trying not to let his growing interest show.  
You handed him a folded up wanted poster. Your wanted a poster. The poster showed you and a mighty sum down below your name.  
Hosea whistled at the price as Dutch looked between you and the poster.  
"I'm here to make an offer to you boys." You said seductively.  
"Oh?" Dutch asked with a huff of amusement.  
"Why don't you and yours join me and mine. I know that y'all are hurting for money and safety. I can provide that." You said leaning on the post of the tent, crossing your arms.  
"What would you want in return," Dutch asked as one eyebrow flew up at your proposal.  
You waved one of your hands and said, "Oh, just your brains and manpower."  
"That's it?" Hosea asks astonished.  
"My mastermind died a few months back and ever since jobs have been running south." You shrug. "But I believe that with your brains and mine we could form a formidable team."  
"You have a place to house all of us?" Dutch asked, waving his hand to the rest of the camp, who were still unaware of your presence and that they were surrounded by your men.  
"I have acquired quite a bit of land, Mr. van der Linde. And on that land is what used to be an orphanage. Plenty of room!" You said as you gave him a sly smile.  
"That's a lot to think about… I'll have to discuss it with the group," Dutch said flatly.  
"Of course!" You said putting your hands up. "I'll let you think it over. You know where to find me, just ask the bartender for me." You spoke as you turned and walked out of the camp and into the trees, swaying your hips as you went.  
Once you got back on your horse, you turned the animal around and started it into a walk away from the camp.  
"How'd it go boss?" Asked Walter.  
You flashed him a soft smile and said, "Well, they didn't pull their guns on me. I take that as a good sign."  
You waited as the rest of your gang saddled up, and then you were off to your home base.


	2. Fabulous Flirtations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting with Dutch while showing him around your home and having an encounter after your nightly show.  
> Sorry this took so long!

"So this will be where your people will stay." You said as you walked down a corridor on the second-floor portion of the mansion turned orphanage turned gang hideout.  
Dutch whistles as he looks down the hall.  
"There is a communal bathroom with a tub and toilet built-in on each wing, so no need for your people to worry about that." You state as you stop in front of a door that had the word BATHROOM on it.  
"And where do you sleep, my dear?" Dutch says slyly with a fox-like grin.  
Your voice drops a few octaves on purpose to make it more seductive. "Why don't I show you, Mr. Van der Linde?"  
"Oh? Lead the way, my dear." Dutch says as he dramatically moves to let you by.  
You take him upstairs, purposely swaying your hips as you climbed the stairs to the third floor while Dutch followed.  
"There are four bedrooms and one bathroom up here. So you can choose one other person to stay up here if you'd like." You look back at Dutch.  
"Why only one?" Dutch asks.  
You chuckled and said, "Well because I sleep here," you pointed to the room to the right of the landing, "Walter sleeps across the hall from me, and you will be next to me."  
Dutch got real close to you as he stepped up behind you. He softly said, "So you'll be next door?"  
You could feel his presence behind you. His breath on the back of your neck. You wanted to let the handsome man do what he was thinking, but you had a show to leave for. So you sighed and took a step forward, spinning as you did so.  
"Yes! So if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to knock on my door." You smile innocently.  
After a beat of silence, Dutch asked, "So how did you come about this place?"  
"I got it along time before I started my gang. Even before I met Walter."  
"And how long have you known him?" Dutch asks, raising a curious eyebrow.  
"Oh… a little over 20 years. Once we met we were inseparable." You looked down, obviously thinking about Walter and smiling fondly.  
Dutch finally looks away from you and sadly says, "Oh."  
"Hm?" You say as you look up at Dutch.  
"I didn't know you had such a… personal history with the man," Dutch says flatly, trying to hide his disappointment.  
"Why wouldn't I? He's like a brother to me!" You said cheerfully.  
"Oh!" Dutch says in surprise. Now he feels foolish for getting so worked up about you possibly being in a relationship. He looms down, trying to hide his blushing face with the brim of his hat, rubbing the back of his neck.  
But the brim didn't cover his face completely and you notice his blush. "Ya know. I've never seen such a confident man blush such a deep red. It's rather cute."  
Dutch looked up and locked eyes with you.  
You wink as you walk past him.  
As you walk down the stairs, Dutch starts to say, "Hold on!" But you cut him off.  
"I have a show to go prepare for. Make yourself at home, Mr. Van der Linde." You say as you hit the second landing and wave back at the man who is blinking in confusion.

A little later as you are nearly ready for that evening's show at your saloon.  
"So how's the Van der Linde man settling back home?" Walter asked as he entered the dressing room.  
"It went well. I showed him around the place." You said smiling to yourself.  
"Still got their boss wrapped around your finger?" Walter chuckles.  
"He's kinda growin on me, ya know?" You smile softly as you do your eyeliner.

As you step out onto the stage, it takes a few seconds for your eyes to adjust to the lighting. But once they do you start singing.  
"Who needs a captain on a love ship?" You sing while looking out to the crowd and immediately locked eyes with Dutch.  
A smile creeps on your crimson-painted lips when you see him bite his bottom lip.  
"You might be tough, you might even be strong, but not when you're in this place." You continue your song, eyes never leaving Dutch's.  
When you finish your first song you see that Dutch is still working his bottom lip between his teeth. And damn if it wasn't a sight. He also was leaning back in his chair with his jacket on the back of the chair, showing off his forearms as his hands lay lazily on his lap. His hands almost hiding his crotch but leaving enough in sight to show his bulge.  
As you started your last song of the night, you made your round of the tables, leaving Dutch's for a certain point in the song.  
Once you got to the point in the song, you sang, "We got a, got a long long way to go. Just shut up and love me." You lean in and whisper the last line in Dutch's ear. When you pull away you hear Dutch suck in a sharp breath.  
You saunter away from him and go up to the stage and finish the song. As the musicians finish playing the music to end the song you sway your hips and lock eyes with Dutch and blow him a kiss. You could see him swallow and then the spotlight was blown out.  
When you walked back to your dressing room you felt a tingle pooling between your legs. You knew what it meant.  
Sure you were attracted to Dutch, who wouldn't be! And it might be the fact that you were always sexually charged after shows, but this was ridiculous.  
You let your hair down and was about to take off your makeup when there was a knock at the door.  
When you opened the door, there stood Dutch, leaning against the door frame with a hand on his belt.  
"Hey, there darlin" Dutch's voice growled.  
"Hey, there cowboy." You said seductively, hands on your hips.  
"Mind if I come in?" Dutch asked with a sly smile.  
You moved to let him in and he was on you in a split second, closing the door on his way in.  
His right hand went around your waist and pulled you to him. His lips met yours in a crashing heat.  
You were surprised at first but soon you melted into the kiss, his mustache tickling your upper lip.  
His other hand ran through your messy hair and scraped your scalp making a tingle go down your spin to the pool between your legs. That was when you knew this was going to be a wild ride. And you hoped it wouldn't be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used are Black Valentine and Wake Up Romeo, both by Caro Emerald.  
> Leave a comment if you want a short in between of these two having a snog or if you guys want me to just continue with the next chapter.  
> Sorry this took so long to come out. Writers block is a b!+€h!


	3. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had a few people on Tumblr ask for this basically right after I posted the second chapter. So here is the scene immediately following the end of chapter two.

As he kissed you and held your head and scraped your scalp with his left hand, his right was gripping your hip tightly, pressing you into him. You could feel his arousal in his pants.  
Dutch broke the kiss and huskily whispered, "Just shut up and love me, huh?"  
You chuckle and look off to the side, hoping you weren't blushing like a virgin.  
His left hand left your hair and fell to your hip.  
"You want me to love you?" Dutch whispered in your ear.  
"Well, I think that's completely up to you Mr. Van der Linde." You said finally looking him in the face.  
Dutch had an irritating smirk on his face. All you wanted to do was wipe it off his face. And the only thing that came to mind was to sing.  
"I wanna a love practitioner, a fun commissioner. Let's have a ball. So whatchugot?" Was what you smoothly sang with a smirk of your own.  
Dutch's smirk slowly dissipates and he gives out a low, deep growl. A growl that makes a tingle go down your spine and between your legs.  
And then the hands on your hips flew to your head and his mouth was on yours in a blistering kiss. And before you even knew what was happening his tongue was mixing with yours.  
He tasted like smoke and whiskey.  
You moaned into the kiss and he claimed your mouth, making him smirk again.  
Your left hand cupped his face, feeling his stubble, the right was undoing the buttons on his vest.  
Your lungs started to scream for air, and when you almost couldn't take it any longer did Dutch pull away.  
He then kissed from your jaw to your neck. Once he got to your neck he went to sucking on that one spot on your neck that makes your knees weak.  
Your hand cupping his face went to his crotch and felt his throbbing member through his pants.  
When Dutch was done making a hickey on your neck, his mouth separated from your skin with a loud pop.  
Then, just as your nimble fingers made their way to his belt buckle, there was a knock at the door.  
The two of you suddenly realize where you were and moved to separate, going to opposite sides of the small room.  
You look toward the door and Hosea's head as he opened the door.  
He saw how messy your hair was, Dutch's vest completely open, your lipstick smudged with some on Dutch's lips, and the mark on your neck, and gave the two of you a knowing smile.  
"It's getting late. If we want to make dinner, we might mossy on back to the hideout." Hosea said, humor in his voice.  
"Right," Dutch said nodding and buttoning his vest again. Still breathing hard.  
You nod and say, "Just give me a minute to change and I'll be right out." Your voice wavering slightly.  
And with that, Dutch walked to the door as Hosea's head disappears back behind the door. But as he gets to the door and places a hand on the side of the door he turns to look back at you.  
Dutch wipes the lipstick from his lips with the back of his free hand and gruffly says, "I'm not finished with you. Whenever you want round two, just let me know." And he walked through the door amd closes it behind him.  
After a few moments, your breathing returns to normal.  
You then fix your makeup and change into your day clothes, noticing wetness to your kickers.  
You sigh and think to yourself that it would be a long night if you didn't relieve yourself when you got home. A wild thought in the back of your mind saying to pick him up on his offer. But it was immediately snuffed out by the urge to make him yearn for you more than you did for him at this moment. Sure, you would have to give yourself your release tonight, but making him wait would be even better.  
And with that you exited your dressing room with an evil smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics used in this one is from Caro Emerald's Whatchugot.  
> Yes, yes. I know. All the songs I'm using are by Caro Emerald. But that's because that woman has the looks and voice of a goddess and all her songs and magical and catchy.  
> Don't judge me!

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream and wouldn't leave me.
> 
> The songs used are "Just One Dance" and "I Belong to You" both by Caro Emerald.
> 
> If you would like to request a fic, comment bellow or send an ask on Tumblr.  
> My user is chibiwolf999


End file.
